nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Confrontation with Kagato
7/7/13 Toshiko and Hayate have been together for exactly one week, but have been keeping it secret. The events unfold as Kagato finds out what the truth is. Toshiko finally meets Hayate's sister, as she becomes more comfortable with being around him and who remains in his family. Participants El, Hayate, Toshiko, Kagato, Zai The Events Unfold... Elwinge: Aoki sat cross legged on a hill overlooking where the large wooden bridge crossed over to the Amegakure border. She had been dismissed from her duties not long before but she was restless. She had tried to sleep, but her mind would not shut off, so she decided to do some relaxation techniques, something to calm her mind. Naturally her mind wandered back to the last training session she had with her father. . *…I am disappointed in your progress. This attachment you have to Hayate must be severed. It is making you both unreasonable and foolish...* Aoki blinked and placed a hand to her temple as her father’s voice ghosted through her thoughts. It had been a while since she had heard that old man in her head and it surprised her that it still had the power to make her stomach clench. Of all the emotions she had repressed growing up, fear was the hardest to hide, and it was her fear that was the most difficult for her to live with. Opening her eyes, Aoki stared down at the bridge and wondered where Hayate was, it felt like forever since they had last seen each other, and after so many years of it just being the two of them, the feeling was quite unsettling. HayateFuma: Amegakure seemed to attract all sorts, including many students to it's presitgious academy. Teaching the new generation was always a good thing, but could be strenuous, today having been one of those days. The Chuunin were usually present as teachers, but there were always occasionally Genin who need a Jounin Sensei. Hayate had recently been bonded with a pair or 13 year old twin boys and a 12 year old girl from the Kusanagi tribe. They were enthusiastic but......well, they lacked aptitude. It was one thing to be motivated, but when you had no skills to back it up, it could become frustrating. After a hard days work, he bid them goodbye and left the academy, before heading into the Jounin dojo to let of some steam, taking some of his frustrations out on a practice dummy. After showering and cleaning himself up, he wandered out to the bridge, dressed rather casually, before seeing Aoki sitting overlooking his location. He rolled his eyes and made his way up the hill before sitting beside her and placing his hand through her hair. ruffling it. She looked rather dismayed, and Hayate had never enjoyed seeing his sister is a negative state. "Weight of the world on your shoulders again? Or just been working too hard today hmm?" KitDrakon: Toshiko sighed as her hour of confrontation was arising. It was about time for the sun to set, maybe a couple of hours before. Somehow, her father had found out about her whereabouts yesterday, and the fact she was with a jounin male. Luckily for her, he didn't look too much into it and just thought it that he was a guard. Or so she hoped. There was no telling what was on her father's mind half the time, and looking into his ripple pattern eyes, she wouldn't be able to get much information. That thought soon left her mind as the thought of Hayate reached her. She blushed softly like a little girl as she got changed. Wearing her usual blackened top with the strapped belt around it, her pants, and high heeled shoes, she quickly applied her usual heavy eyeliner and black mascara to her lime green eyes, making them pop, and painted her lips red. A few moments later, she was already rushed out the door, before she slowed her pace to come across the Amegakure gates. There she saw two figures. There was no doubt that the 6'2 tall male with a jounin vest, and his red and black streaked hair pulled back was him. Then she saw the girl. As she observed, she seemed a bit younger, and shorter than him, but not herself. She only hoped that this was not some girl that he was already cheating on her with. As she looked closer, she noticed that there was some resemblance between the two as she walked closer. She recalled Hayate telling her that he had a twin sister. Perhaps this was her. She was not a very outgoing person, but she wanted to at least make an attempt for a proper introduction. Elwinge: Aoki smiled slightly when Hayate’s unmistakable figure started up the hill toward where she was sitting. She huffed an exasperated breath when he ruffled her hair, as she always pretended to hate it, even though it was something she cherished from their childhood days. She would take that secret to her grave, though. She looked over at him as he sat down, and thought about his question. He looked tired. “Neither,” she murmured, looking back over the river. Aoki had never lied to Hayate before, but she did not want to burden him with her childishness either. “It feels odd to be part of this life again. I am still adjusting, is all.” Aoki had not lied. She was still readjusting to village life. There was just something…more…that she could not quite articulate. Not wanting to meet his eyes, she let her eyes wander from the river the land around them. She noticed another figure, not far away, watching the two of them. She vaguely recognized the woman as another chuunin she had seen off and on around the village, but they had never been formally introduced. “Do you know her?” she asked Hayate, gesturing subtly toward the woman’s figure. HayateFuma: "I understand what you mean. But I still think it's a good thing. It gives us a sense of...normality again. Well, not that life back then was most people's standard of normal, but it was at least a home life. And here, we can have that again, but without the countless trials and tests, and father watching us like we were some kind of guinea pigs in an experiemnt of his. It's somewhere we can call home." He knew from the way she avoided his gaze something was wrong, more than she was letting on. But it was useless to try and push his sister when she wouldn't let up an answer. They had grown up like that, and Hayate wasn't about to change it. He simply smiled at her, patting her on the back and putting his arm round her, resting his chin on her head briefly. He started to murmur a bit when she asked him about the girl, who apparently she didn't know very well, and didn't know if he knew. This was awkward. "Well...yes, I do. Her name is Toshiko, she's one of the Kage's daughters. And umm....well.....I suppose we are seeing one another. Socially I mean. It's nothing really serious, but....she's nice, I am quite fond of her." He hated how awkward he was when it came to talking about girls. KitDrakon: Toshiko heard her name and looked up. She felt like a small child compared to the two, about to get in adult business. "Um.. Hello. I heard my name." She didn't know what to do at that moment. She wanted to kiss Hayate, but she didn't think that was the best idea. Still, the day was nearly over and she hadn't seen him all day. She placed her hand behind her head and gave a light smile. She had no clue who half of the villagers were, for she was mostly secluded. Even as the Kage's daughter, she was more confined than anything to ensure her safety. That was the way it had been since her birth. She sighed lightly, lost for words of what to say. While Hayate was troubled when it came to women, she was troubled with people in general. She was starting to feel light headed again, and this time it was not from training, or the moment she had experienced a couple of days ago. She wondered if anyone knew about that besides her. She only hoped they didn't. Her mind continued to race as she glanced off to the side and made a quiet gesture. "Ahem..." She was rather nervous around the two. Yet she couldn't figure out why. Elwinge: Aoki smiled happily and relaxed when Hayate put his arm around her. She was glad he had let the subject drop. She agreed with him, for the most part. The village was helping them feel a sense of security again. Maybe that was the feeling she couldn’t place, it was so foreign to her even before they had left Chigakure. She felt safe. Who would have thought that security could be so unsettling. When he started to explain about the chuunin, Toshiko, Aoki giggled softly. “Quite fond of her? That’s a woman, not a bowl of ramen, Hayate,” she murmured, smiling up at him. She could tell that he was feeling quite uncomfortable with her question, and it felt nice for the tables to be turned the other way around. She stopped laughing when she saw Toshiko approach them, the poor girl looking just as uncomfortable as Hayate did. It was probably good that they were playing it safe, for dating the Kage’s daughter was bound to be fraught with complications. Aoki looked at her brother to try and read his face before she patted his hand lightly and stood up. She gave Toshiko a once over, noting that the girl could have passed as a Fuma in Chigakure with her hair coloring and green eyes. She also noted that the she looked like she was going to keel over or vomit. “Ah. Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Hayate’s sister, Aoki. “ HayateFuma: He tried to think of some way to steer the conversation elsewhere until Toshiko caught up with them. He smiled at her, even though he felt horribly awkward in this situation. It wasn't that he was embarassed by either his sister of Toshiko, it was just that he wasn't great at managing things like this. He stood up and took Toshiko's hand gently. He saw the look his sister gave him and thought about what her eyes meant. He hadn't thought about it before, but he and Toshiko could definitely pass off as relatives. That was slightly scary. Still. "Yes, Toshiko, this is Aoki, my sister. I believe you two might have seen each other before during training or something of the like?" He was trying to think of things to say to keep the conversation going. "But anyway. We were just talking about a few things that can be discussed at anytime." He sat back down, motioning for her to come and sit witt them as he turned back to Aoki. "I meant to ask you. Have you been given any clearance from the Kage to take on any missions yet?" He was trying to strike a balance between talking to the two women, instead of ignoring one in favour of the other. KitDrakon: "Pleasure." Toshiko nodded quietly managing a small smile before she felt Hayate's soft hand upon hers. "I don't recall seeing you around, sorry." She did not really pay much attention to who came into the village, for some would come and go many times. Toshiko glanced at the similarities between the three of them. Red and black hair, green eyes to match. Hayate and his sibling could have been mistaken for an Uzuchihachi, a mix of the Uchiha clan, and the Uzumaki clan. She could also have been mistaken for a Fuma she realized. She sat on the other side of Hayate, while he would be in the middle of the two women surrounding him. She kept her hands in her lap mostly, being careful not to make any sudden movements in public. Still, she did lean into him for comfort as she glanced onward to Aoki as Hayate had asked her about missions. Toshiko didn't mind the silence of her own currently, for she had no idea what to even strike up a conversation about. She had not heard any word from her father about others taking missions, but that was not of her affair. She listened to the conversation quietly, trying to peak her interest, but clearly inside her mind, she was far gone to somewhere else. Elwinge: Aoki smiled and sat down with the other two. She shook her head as she looked over at the two of them, trying so hard to be inconspicuous. “No, I haven’t been cleared yet,” she murmured. It was something she had been wondering about, but she was content to wait. Aoki watched the two of them together and couldn’t help the mixed feelings this new knowledge brought on. She was glad that Hayate was forming new bonds, moving on from the horrible ghosts of their past, but she was also worried about what this would mean for him, and indirectly, for herself. If the Kage was displeased with them, their new security could be in jeopardy. And if Hayate became involved with someone, it would no longer be Hayate and Aoki against the world. Aoki had no problem recognizing the emotion she was feeling at the moment. She had felt it when Hayate had met Kasumi in Chigakure. Playing with the grass beneath her leg, Aoki cleared her face and smiled at the two of them. “Chuunin are being kept quite busy though. Right, Toshiko? We’ve barely had any time to do much more than duties and training,” she said softly. “How is your Genin team doing? You were assigned a set of twins, right?” Kagato: -Kagato several hours before this he locked his self in the Amegakure Tower , getting all the paper work and missions set up for the next day, but now that the work day was done he thought that he would get some fresh air. Kagato made his way from the Tower and through the village; he knew his daughter had been hanging out at the bridge at the border so he decided to take a trip there. Kagato shrugged his shoulders slightly thinking to his self it was a good of a place as any to get out for a bit. As he passed through the village his long black robe became dampened from the rain that was always falling like tear drops over this blood and death soaked land. A pattering sound like tiny pin drops could be heard from the rain tapping on the metal of his village head band that he wore around his neck as well as the black horned head band that he wore marked with the Rain kanji marked in a vivid purple though it wasn’t visible due to the fact his long messy styled haired covered most of this head band except the horns that poked out over top of his hair. The same pattering sound came from the black metal plate armor that was attached to his robe, shoes and gloved. As he reached the gate his eyes locked on to his daughter; His eyes Rinnegan characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera in his left eye and a Red Rinnegan in his Right seemed to glow in the dim light as he noticed there were more than just his daughter here. - So What’s going on here? –Kagato makes his way to the middle of the bridge and stands there waiting for an answer- Elwinge: Aoki chuckled when Hayate lay back on the grass and started griping about his genins. “It could be worse,” she murmured as she nodded at Toshiko. “I know the feeling, actually. I have not been able to leave the village either. Most of my duties are around the academy or patrolling.” Although Hayate and Aoki were the children of the Kage in Chigakure, she did not remember the constant surveillance as being for their protection. It was mostly so that their father had ammunition to use against them when he was displeased. “Children of Kage must always reside within their gilded cages, some just have a better view than others...” she said softly. When Toshiko suddenly distanced herself from Hayate, Aoki took note of the tall man moving toward their little trio. She quickly stood at attention, suddenly very nervous. She looked at Hayate from the corner of her eye as she nodded to the Kage in greeting. “Kagato-sama…” HayateFuma: She was right, it could be worse. They could be practicing the seduction technique. At least they weren't that bad. Well. For now anyway. Who knows what becoming trees might lead on to. "I agree. Gilded cages indeed, although I suppose ours was more like a gilded leash. He simply liked to give us the impression we had freedom so he could take it from us whenever he wished to do so. The man is a sadist." He too noticed the shadows approach and the unmistakable aura around them as he got up and bowed to his Kage. "My Kage, I hope the evening finds you well. I don't believe with all that has been going on lately you have been properly introduced to my sister Aoki." He gestured towards Aoki, before hapaused in silence, wondering if Toshiko had told her father of the recent happenings. Of course, it was impossible to read him from his eyes like most people due to his Rinnegan, the constantly stare of his swirl. "I was wondering if we could talk about some students of mine, and if they could possibly be moved back, as I do not feel they are truly ready to be Ninja just yet." Again, trying to change the conversation. KitDrakon: Toshiko's eyes shifted from her father's to the grass. ~Pick a spot on the grass and stare.~ She was feeling even more uncomfortable now that her father was here then when she just met Hayate's sister. She gulped slightly. "Nothing is going on Dad. We are just... meeting one another. Here.. On the grass.." It was a bit late for this kind of meeting as the sun would be setting soon. she had a feeling her words would not get by him easily. He knew. He had to have known. She did her best to keep her glances off of him, and Hayate as she continued to stare down at the grass, picking at the blades of it one by one. Nervously, she placed a hand behind her head, scratching at it slightly before making another small gesture. "Ahem...So... how was your day?..." She usually never asked her father this unless she wanted something. Still, she was going to use every effort she could attempt to keep his focus on what was actually going on. Kagato: Kagato nods slightly to the greeting Akoi gives him Hayate’s sister? It’s a pleasure to meet you. –His eyes dart quickly to Hayate he had a feeling his daughter Toshiko and Hayate had something starting between the two. Not to mention no matter where they went in the village he knew where they were due to the rain filled with Kagato’s own chakra, he had been keeping a close eye on the two. Kagato parts his lips slowly as his eyes are fixed on Hatate.- My day was fine filled with being busy like always so much to do so little time. As for your students now is not the time to bring these matters up, if you wish we can discuss this tomorrow in the tower. –Kagato eyes dart once more and noticed his daughter trying hard not to make eye contact with him for too long, just that little insight he knew something was up. – I already know there is something up with you two –His eyes go back and forth between his daughter Toshiko and Hayate- So you better be quick in telling me o it will be far worse on youns in the long run.- Kagato plants his feet firmly he fixes his posture to where he is standing straight up right his hands clasped behind his back. ZaiTakahashiryu: -Zai made his way through the secret passage way that he had installed to make quick entry into Amegakure from his seal of ice transmitting him instaneously.Zai wonder what was going on as he saw a look on Hayate that he found odd as Kagato had found him out on something interesting. Zai made his way closer to the group as position themselves on the bridge and asked Kagato directly by whisper" Whats going on with Hayate and Toshiko?"Though Zai may have had an idea from yesterday as both were acting differently yesterday than they usualy do.-Zai looked at both Hayate and Toshiko with a stare that could pierce his mask and look coldly into their souls and then crossed his arms as Kagato had finished speaking. His mind could imangine many scenarios and calculations as Zai was a mad genius and nothing was limited to his genius or his psychy in thoughts or scenarios. However, Zai did not want to jump to conclusions as Kagato had reign in this situation and be honor bond to carry out anything that Kagato had wanted done in any situation. Zai noticed abit of brush in his armor and picked it freezing it down to its molecules putting into his mouth as toothpick to soothe his taste for ice and waited for kagato to reply to him as he had to hayate,toshiko and Aoki.- Elwinge: Aoki kept her face completely blank as she bowed to the Kage. “The pleasure is all mine,” she murmured as she slowly turned her body so she could see all three of them at the same time. She was tempted to smile at the way they were all acting, like recalcitrant children. She knew that this was going to be a tough situation for the two lovers, especially since they were neither, obviously, very good at dealing with this sort of situation. Aoki had complete faith in Hayate, and if he could stand up to their father, he could garner enough courage to admit that he wants to date their new Kage’s daughter. She would not step in unless she was absolutely needed. When she saw another man approach she studied him from the corner of her eye, while keeping most of her focus on the other three. LadyAngelDrakon:This wasn't good. He knew. They knew. All of them knew! Toshiko shivered slightly as Zai had come into the scene. He was always below a freezing temperature. The fact that she was nervous enough didn't help. "Well.. um... you see.." Then she got a spark of courage in her. "Dad, I am seventeen years old now, my birthday just passed. So what if something is going on between the two of us? We are both pretty much adults and I can handle myself, otherwise, I wouldn't be here right now would I?" She was not afraid to speak her mind as she crossed her arms, now facing her father. She was no longer afraid, but rather annoyed at the situation. They had to have known what was going on for quite some time, for it had been over a week or more, and news spread fast in Amegakure when it came to the kage's daughter. She only hoped that he hadn't been given all the details of their whereabouts however, for she would never be able to go to her sanctuary again. Kagato: -Kagato turns his head towards Zai- Well there is the answer I was looking for… then he turns his head to look at his daughter- None of that is the point, you see you may be able to handle yourself but you are my daughter and I will always feel the need to watch over you and protect you. Not to mention don’t you think you should inform me of such things? There isn’t any where you can go or do That I will not find out about but I rather you tell me then having to hear it elsewhere. -Kagato Eyes become even colder, colder than the icy touch of death, as he glares at Hayate, He makes a few steps towards Hayate his feet making no sound on the dampened wood of the bridge, Kagato was now standing no more than a few feet from him, Kagato begins to extend a chakra rod from his right hand about a foot in length. Kagato takes a grip of the Chakra rod at the end as if holding it like a knife. He Moves his hand up towards Hayate’s head placing the chakra rod underneath his chin, the point of which barely touching the area under his chin. - Pull any funny business with her and I assure you it will be your last mistake. Got it? –Kagato glares right into Hayates eyes never blinking and showing no emotion no remorse in his face. - ZaiTakahashiryu: -Zai noticed the cold look from Kagato which matched his own Zai's eyes and he smiled abit thinking:"wow kagato really means business i have not seen him pull a chakra rod from his hand in a long time and I am amazed he did so."Zai held his arms crossed and looked onward as Kagato put the chakra rod underneathe the chin of Hayate and finally Zai stepped in saying:"Woah Kagato this abit too much.-Zai put his hand on top of chakra rod slipping a present into the sleeve of kagato's robe a little ice flower he made- I mean he is part of the Ame I am sure we can settle this a different way as it is tradition with in the ame.A jounin can have initate to go through the right of passage that is dating within the Amegakure as it is seen fit by you Kagato, as a Sage, I only live to see that the Amegakure is fit for your usage -Zai smiled coldly when the icey mist came out from his mouth and he looked at Kagato then he turned to Hayate and said:"Surely you can succeed the right of passage that is the Amegakure ruling on dating the family of the Kage cant you his eyes narrowed and grew silver white from their normal blue state as to inspite fear and courage all at the same time giving even the hardened shinobi mixed emotions. He then waited for Hayate's response- HayateFuma: As the rod went underneath his chin, Hayate met Kagato's glare with one of his own. He had not come here with any intention of upsetting anyone, nor had he been anything but just to Toshiko. For someone who naught but a few days ago saved his daughter from what would have been certain death, he did not appreciate the treatment he was being given. For a moment, he only saw his own father before him, and was more than tempted to draw one of his blades. How he detested that man. But Kagato was not Kazuya, and so Hayate softened his gaze. "Of course. Your words are more than understood. I did not come here to to start concern among your family or the village, and I will not now. On that, you have my word. I ask you do not hold me accountable for who my family are, nor my sister. We came here seeking a new home, and we are prepared to work for that, as I am prepared to put effort towards your daughter." He turned to Zai. "My sister and I have lived a life of nothing but trails and challenges, so what would another be? I will gladly do what you ask. I only ask that you do not treat either Aoki or myself with contempt for purely being who we are." ZaiTakahashiryu: -Well...-Zai thought for a moment and then came to a realization he could come up with a idea and give it to kagato as a test that would make a good story for Hayate as well that would involve the Amegakure.Zai finished his thought and said:"I had come up with an ingenius scenario you could have Hayate do to prove his loyalty for his sister and love of Toshiko."-he continued saying letting out some cold mist from his mouth as he took a short breathe to speak-"It would be similar to how we give missions to shinobi as well tests of loyalty nothing too hard just enough that we can see his abilities in action. I mean this could be great learning experience for everyone I am sure that is much to learn about our young shinobi -he smiled coldly his blue eyes shined like a psychotic killer in an anime cartoon XD- It is all for the best of everyone's intrest to join in as it would build trust and teamwork as a group.Also I am sure we could use a nice change of pace around here. -he chuckles- At this time i can only think of having him run a gauntlet with the help of his sister and toshiko to show that they can work as a team and show his love for her.-he nodded then continued to speak- However, as for the oppositional characters we can have me and you do it or we can get other shinobi to help out from other villages it is your choice.I think it would be a great way to build unity within the Ninja world as a whole.If we can get other ninja to join in.I am sure it would be fun I know if you agree I would be looking forward to it -he smiles from eye to allowing the cold mist to escape from his mouth and waiting for Toshiko to finish though Kagato would have to reply at a later time getting the whole council together to discuss the gauntlet test.- LadyAngelDrakon: "I understand you are looking out for me Dad.. but he really isn't the enemy everyone has made him out to be. He's sweet, and rather caring." It wasn't like Toshiko to ramble on about how she felt in a situation, but rather shut it down in the instant and be done with it. She glanced at him, in slight fear as he came across Hayate with his Chakra rod, threatening him in such a manner. "Dad!" She wanted to rush in, in fear that he would kill him, or a fight would break out. Instead, someone she looked up to stepped behind him, pulling him back as the chakra rod slowly faded. She sighed in relief for a moment, stepping at Hayate's side. She did care for him deeply, and it was evident. As she heard Hayate's words, she turned to the side, removing a loose strand of her hair from her face, and behind her ear as she blushed slightly. Maybe things would work out after all. She held onto the key on the chain that was fastened around her neck while having a hopeful glance between her father, Zai, and Hayate. That hope soon turned to a slight hint of nervousness, as she overheard Zai speaking something about a gauntlet test. This was going to be swell. At least the three could work together and they would have something to do. On top of that, she was glad to be able to spend time with Hayate, and get to know his sister as well. As much as a challenge this test would become, challenge accepted for her. It was something she could look forward to. Still, to the others, she said nothing, as she stood there in silence, pretending not to hear. There was going to be excitement stirring in Amegakure soon. Real soon. End Result Toshiko finally met Hayate's sister, while still feeling a little shy. Kagato indeed did find out the truth about his daughter and Hayate's acts. In the meantime, a test is prepared for the two to see how strong their bonds really are as they have yet to work together as a team in the Gauntlet Test.